Conjure
by Kpivos
Summary: Today was Terra's most hated lesson. Magic practice. One-shot, slight Terra/Aqua if you squint.


I'm still trying to get a grasp on these characters so I apologise if they seem wooden. Pretty uninspired story but I needed something to practise with.

Also takes before Ven is there, so Aqua and Terra are in the teens here.

* * *

Today was Terra's most hated lesson. Magic practice.

Terra disliked that which did not come naturally to him. Place a sword in his hand and he felt most at ease. Yet mustering up enough energy to set a target alight or to freeze to its core just wouldn't work for Terra. To add even more to Terra's frustration was the fact that to Aqua, magic came as easily as breathing. Master Eraqus tried to remain calm as possible but it was easy to tell he was at his wit's end when it came to Terra's lack of magical prowess.

Terra assumed that today's lesson would run very much like the ones before: he'd struggle through the warm-ups while Aqua breezed through them. When it came to the actual exercises Aqua would gracefully command any element at her will and Master Eraqus would applaud her skill. When the eyes fell on Terra, he would furrow his brow as the 11th attempt to perform a simple thunder spell would fail, again. Master Eraqus would rub his temples and Aqua would attempt to stifle her giggle.

Seeing this scenario in his mind forced Terra to savour a few more moments in his bed before lugging himself out to the training hall.

Aqua, of course, was there prompt and ready when Terra arrived.

"Terra you are late." Master Eraqus reprimanded. Terra looked briefly uncomfortable but tried to hide it with a straight back and a straight face. "Please continue on from last week. Mastering the basic elements will lay the foundations for the more difficult spells to come. Be patient and it will come to you."

The last addendum was of course meant for Terra.

Master Eraqus summoned the targets, two of them positioning themselves in front of Aqua and Terra. Both readied themselves into fighting stances. "Begin."

Aqua wasted no time and immediately conjured forth an ice spell; it found its target dead centre and begun to frost over until it was completely frozen. A slight knock and it could shatter into a million tiny shards.

Terra hadn't even blinked yet. He snapped out of his stupor and focused on his target.

_If she can, I can. _His mantra.

Terra stretched out his arm, took one last inhale and glared at the target.

"BLIZZARD!" roared Terra, unaware to the fact his voice could probably be heard from the next world over. Aqua quickly spun around with a rather perturbed look on her face while Eraqus buried his face into the palm of his hand. The target, on the other hand, remained the same as before.

"Terra are you alright?" asked Aqua while trying rather poorly to hide her grin. Terra's face was painted with horror. "You just need to relax okay? Like I've told you before-" His vacancy was suddenly broken.

"What do you think I've been trying to do? But how can I relax when you two are so quick to judge when I can't even do a single blizzard spell." Snapped Terra, his frustrations finally spilling forth in a venomous tone.

"Terra, we aren't judging you. Look, just come over here." Aqua beckoned him with her hand. Terra looked slightly hesitant.

_What is she doing?_

He walked to over her warily, feeling this was all part of a joke to make even more of a fool of himself. "Okay good, now just stand right there."

"What are you-" Terra mumbled as Aqua raised his arm as to resemble his previous stance.

"You are forcing yourself. That's why it doesn't work." Aqua told him as she held his arm in place, with one hand moulded around his shoulder. "Close your eyes and breathe slowly." Terra did as she asked but found it hard to breath with Aqua's proximity.

"Magic isn't like swordplay, there's no need to be as aggressive." Aqua let go of his arm; Terra immediately craved the warmth once it had gone. "Open your eyes and try it again. Just focus on your breathing."

He did as she commanded and suddenly his mind quietened as he let air in and out of his lungs. Terra felt almost docile yet hyperaware of every noise in the hall, the ruffle of Aqua's clothes, the slight hum of his target. He opened his eyes and let everything come into focus; rough outlines became sharpened edges.

"Blizzard." Neither shout nor murmur, just a simple command. And a miracle finally happened. Well half-miracle. The magic was not as potent as Aqua's yet the target began to freeze over the surface leaving a slight shimmer as the light caught it.

Terra looked at the target then looked at Aqua, slightly dumbfounded. "Why didn't you show me this before?" Terra asked. Aqua just laughed heartily.

"I have tried remember? Anytime I try to tell you something you just brush me off."

"Oh." Was Terra's blunt reply.

"Oh? Thank you Aqua, you are such a wonderful friend." Aqua retorted sarcastically starting to become frustrated with his stubbornness.

"Hmph." Folding his arms, Terra turned around in a sulk.

Master Eraqus sighed as he oversaw the entire exchange, truly wondering how much hope was left for these children.


End file.
